Bukan FTV Pagi
by kanasvetlana
Summary: Punya gebetan artis yang selalu dikejar-kejar fans itu sudah biasa. Akan tetapi, bagaimana jika gebetanmu tetap dikejar-kejar meskipun bukan artis? Lihat saja Dazai Osamu, tidurnya kerap diganggu oleh orang-orang tak dikenal yang mengincar Nakahara Chuuya sang pujaan hati. AWAS GARING DAN ADA SOUKOKU -eh, ada nggak ya? Hehe. Sekuel dari dijanjikan dari Bukan Sinema Sore!


_**Disclaimer**_

Bungou Stray Dogs punya Harukawa Sango dan Asagiri Kafuka, ayam geprek paling enak cuma ada di I Am Gepreck Steinbeck! Buruan di- _order_!

 **Ringkasan**

Punya gebetan artis yang selalu dikejar-kejar fans itu sudah biasa. Akan tetapi, bagaimana jika gebetanmu tetap dikejar-kejar meskipun bukan artis? Lihat saja Dazai Osamu, tidurnya kerap diganggu oleh orang-orang tak dikenal yang mengincar Nakahara Chuuya sang pujaan hati. AWAS GARING DAN ADA SOUKOKU -eh, ada nggak ya? Hehe. Sekuel dari dijanjikan dari Bukan Sinema Sore, dan _author_ sedang menjajal _genre_ yang sangat baru baginya! Selamat membaca!

 **Bukan FTV Pagi**

* * *

Pukul dua dini hari di sebuah gudang tidak terpakai, tiga pria berpakaian serba hitam memulai interogasi. Pemuda berambut jingga kecokelatan diikat di tengah ruangan dengan lakban menutupi mulutnya. Sepasang mata birunya mengancam ketiga pria asing itu meski ikatan tali di tubuhnya sangat menghalangi ruang geraknya.

 _Satu penyiksa, satu bodyguard, dan satu bos besar dungu,_ pikirnya setelah mengamati ketiga tamunya malam ini ketika seseorang melepaskan lakban pada mulutnya.

"Halo, Tuan Nakahara."

"Saya tidak tahu apa-apa," ujarnya segera setelah orang yang disebutnya sebagai bos besar itu memanggil.

"Saya belum bertanya kepada Anda, Tuan," ada tawa pendek sebelum pria itu menghisap cerutu, "tadinya saya ingin basa-basi dulu. Biar sopan, gitu. Ternyata, Anda bukan tipe yang suka menunggu, ya. Pasti Anda bosan menunggu di sini karena saya terlambat, hmm, yah, tiga puluh menit."

Nakahara Chuuya tidak terlalu terkejut lagi melihat seorang pria membuka koper penuh alat penyiksa di depan wajahnya karena hal semacam ini hampir menjadi sarapannya setiap hari. Orang itu mengambil gergaji kecil dan siap membuat goresan-goresan _kecil_ pada tangannya.

"Baik, Tuan Nakahara," pimpinan mereka membungkuk di dekat bahunya, "saya ingin tahu resep rahasia sebelas bumbu dasar Kouyou Fried Chicken."

"Saya tidak tahu, brengsek! Buat apa juga menyimpan informasi seperti itu?!"

"Saya bertanya baik-baik agar tidak ada luka mengerikan di wajah Anda yang manis," ujar si bos itu lagi sambil tertawa meledek, "jadi… perlu saya ulangi pertanyaannya?"

"Jadi Anda ini mau menginterogasiku atau merayuku, sih?! Itu tidak perlu, Anda sudah cukup membuang waktu sebelum gudang ini jadi abu."

Ketiganya terlihat bingung sementara korban mereka malam ini tersenyum puas. Ya, puas. Keterlambatan mereka membuatnya tidak perlu repot-repot mengulur waktu sambil menyaksikan kulitnya disobek-sobek untuk sebuah pertanyaan tidak penting.

"Apa yang –"

Terdengar ledakan dari pintu masuk gudang. Lantai bergetar seiring ledakan kedua dan ketiga meluluhlantakkan kaca pada jendela-jendela. Berbeda dengan ketiga orang mencurigakan tadi, pemuda yang diikat pada kursi tidak terkejut dengan ledakan sinar dari bom cahaya.

Tepat waktu lagi seperti biasa, batin Chuuya sambil berlari. Tali yang mengikatnya pada kursi telah diputus oleh pisau milik pemuda yang telah jauh di depannya. Decak kesal terdengar dari sudut bibirnya lantaran pemuda itu memilih rute yang cukup jauh untuk kabur.

Ia merutuk berang ketika mengetahui bahwa mobil yang biasa membebaskannya dari situasi sengit ini tidak ada di satu-satunya jalan keluar. Tidak mungkin mereka jalan kaki untuk bebas dari orang-orang itu! Mulutnya terbuka lebar untuk mengumpat –

"Chuuya, kenapa diam saja? Ayo naik sini!"

Sepeda motor besar yang terlihat garang ternyata telah menunggunya di dekat pagar berjalin kawat besi yang tidak terlihat lantaran minimnya penerangan. Ah, itu satu-satunya jalan keluar yang tidak mencolok. Bagus juga motornya, pikir Chuuya.

"Dazai Bego, ini motor siapa?! Mana mobil kreditmu itu? Ini kita lewat mana –"

"Aku pinjam dari parkiran pasar seni," ia melemparkan helm kepada penumpangnya, "pakai ini. Takut ada polisi."

"Tidak ada polisi patroli jam dua pagi, Tolol! Kau harus kembalikan motornya nanti!"

Pemuda di balik setir tertawa. Senang sekali rasanya bersama Chuuya, hari-harinya selalu penuh kejutan. Kasus penculikan ini, misalnya, yang pada awalnya sangat mengagetkannya. Kalau dihitung-hitung, sepertinya ini sudah kali kelima di pertengahan bulan ini –dan ia hampir terbiasa dengan itu.

Sejak kasus penyergapan terhadap Chuuya untuk yang pertama kali, diam-diam ia memasang _tracker_ yang selalu aktif pada ponsel pemuda itu _._ Peledak-peledak rakitannya adalah hasil _searching_ di Gogolgle dan sedikit bantuan Koh Mori Oew Gai yang ternyata juragan LapakMafia (sejenis LapakPeedia tapi versi _black market_ ). Awalnya, Chuuya marah besar lantaran ia tidak mau kasus ini jadi disorot polisi (terutama karena Dazai tidak ragu untuk menghancurkan _basement_ tempat ia disekap, yang ternyata di atasnya adalah swalayan Yokomaret), tetapi ia menjadi lebih tenang karena Dazai berjanji tidak akan melakukan hal ekstrim lagi.

Tidak sampai satu jam dari kejadian di gudang itu, keduanya telah sampai di apartemen Dazai Osamu. Kalau bukan karena kasus penyekapan Chuuya di rumahnya sendiri beberapa minggu lalu, pemuda bertubuh kecil itu tidak akan mau dibawa ke sini. Syukurlah, orang-orang sial itu belum tahu identitas regu penyelamatnya yang hanya terdiri atas satu orang konsultan teknologi Guildpedia.

Pemuda berambut gelap itu kini bersandar pada dinding dekat jendela, melihat langit pekat tanpa bintang.

"Hari ini kau masuk kerja, 'kan? Tidak tidur?" Chuuya baru selesai mengenakan kaus Dazai yang agak kebesaran untuknya seusai mandi.

Bibirnya menggumamkan _hei_ pelan sementara matanya menyorot laki-laki berambut basah di sofanya. Seperti sedang bermimpi, ujarnya dalam pikirannya sendiri. Rasanya baru kemarin ia ditugaskan untuk menemui seorang utusan klien yang ternyata menarik hatinya di _lobby_ hotel dekat pasar seni dan menghabiskan waktu cukup lama lantaran diskusi yang alot. Sekarang, utusan klien itu baru selesai mandi di apartemennya, mengenakan kaus _Dagdigdug_ -nya dengan tulisan kartun _DILIHAT BOLEH, DIPEGANG BOLEH BANGET_ di bagian dada, juga celananya, dan tak terhitung lagi waktu yang tak bosan-bosannya diberikan kepada pemuda itu.

Berat sekali ketika ia harus meminta maaf kepada Atsushi yang lebih dahulu didekati, tetapi semua itu sudah berlalu. Masa manis itu mereka akhiri baik-baik. Aneh sekali baginya, dibuat lupa semuanya oleh laki-laki bermulut kasar itu, yang selalu menolaknya, bahkan pada kali pertama ia menyelamatkannya.

"...Dazai?"

Misalnya seperti sekarang ini, lupa ingin merespon pemuda itu seperti apa sampai namanya dipanggil kembali.

"Ya?"

"Lain kali, tidak usah menyelamatkanku."

"Wah, susah itu," ia memaksakan tawa, "aku seperti sudah diprogram untuk membawamu pulang terus-terusan."

"Semua kasus penculikanku ini membuatmu semakin bego dan bahkan kau tertidur di depan klienmu dengan mata terbuka sambil ngiler."

Peristiwa memalukan itu seharusnya hanya ia dan timnya yang tahu –Atsushi, Gin, dan Ango sang _project manager_ baru. Ia beranjak dari dinding dekat jendela dan duduk di sisi Chuuya.

"Justru, Chuuya… semua kasus ini membuatku penasaran."

"Penasaran?"

Keduanya saling menatap. Dazai memberikan gerak tubuh seolah ia mengamati Chuuya dalam-dalam.

"Selama ini kita tahu bahwa kau adalah utusan dari direktur Portveloka yang menjadi orang terkaya nomor satu di dunia start up negara ini, tetapi menurutku, bukan itu yang membuatmu jadi incaran."

Tangan Chuuya menepis Dazai yang hendak menyentuh pipinya.

"Sekali lagi kuingatkan –jangan kurang ajar denganku."

"Yang aku penasaran adalah, kenapa pihak yang menculikmu itu tidak ada hubungan dengan Portveloka?" Lanjut Dazai sambil melipat kedua tangannya di dada, "Kalau mereka adalah pesaing bisnis bosmu, aku bisa mengerti… lalu, kau tidak pernah mau menjawab semua pertanyaanku tentang apa yang terjadi padamu selama kau disekap sambil menungguku datang. Apa yang mereka inginkan darimu? Jika musuhmu ingin kau mati, mereka tidak akan menyekapmu dan menunggu lama untuk membunuhmu, bukan? Aku mengambil kesimpulan bahwa mereka membutuhkanmu dalam keadaan hidup. Apakah aku benar?"

Sepasang mata biru tidak memberikan perubahan ekspresi sebagai balasan pun. Ia sudah mengira bahwa hal ini akan terjadi.

"Mereka cuma bertanya," ujar Chuuya akhirnya, memberikan isyarat bahwa ia tak ingin topik ini berlanjut.

"Tentang?"

"Tidak ada hubungannya denganmu."

"Chuuya, aku menyelamatkanmu," pemuda berambut gelap bicara lebih halus, "dan akan terus seperti itu. Jika ada cara yang bisa kulakukan agar semua pengejaran ini berhenti –"

"Kalau begitu berhentilah menyelamatkanku!"

Dazai telah terbiasa dengan bentakan Chuuya, sehingga ia tidak terlalu terkejut atau sakit hati menghadapinya. Kali ini, ia menggeser duduknya agar lebih dekat dengan pemuda di sisinya.

"Tidak bisa," cetusnya sambil tersenyum, "aku serius ingin bisa terus bersamamu, Chuuya."

Lagi-lagi ini, batin Chuuya kesal sambil mendecak. Belum pernah ia bertemu dengan orang yang keras kepala seperti laki-laki penuh perban itu. Entah sudah berapa kali ia menolak semua rayuan Dazai, tetapi orang itu tidak tahu menyerah.

Ia memang tidak mungkin membalas perasaan pemuda itu, dan menyaksikannya berkeras hati lama-lama membuatnya merasa kasihan. Percuma saja.

"Dengarkan aku, Dazai," jawab pemuda dengan _choker_ di leher, "ada yang ingin kuceritakan kepadamu. Astaga, aku tidak tahu kenapa kau harus tahu soal ini, tetapi aku tidak bisa melihatmu begini terus."

"Aku mendengarkanmu, Chuuya."

Pemuda itu menarik napas, "Aku sungguh-sungguh tidak bisa mengabulkan permintaanmu ini, kita berdua tidak usah bertemu lagi."

Dazai terlihat berpikir, "Permintaanku yang mengajakmu main _party_ Mobelejen tapi _ranked_?"

"Bukan, Tolol."

"Ajakanku nonton konser Via Fallen?"

" _Ah, merde!_ Bukan yang itu, _fils de pute!_ Bodoh! Payah!"

"Aku suka sekali kalau kau mengumpat pakai Bahasa Prancis begitu," kali ini Dazai tertawa sambil menghampirinya di sofa, lalu merangkulnya. Chuuya menolak keras dan mendorong wajahnya sambil bicara dengan suara keras kembali.

" _Non, non, non!_ Ini –ya, ini yang kubicarakan tadi. Yang tadi sempat kausinggung juga. Aku tidak bisa lanjut denganmu. Aku tidak bisa tinggal bersamamu. Besok aku akan pergi, dan kau tidak perlu mencariku. Aku serius."

Apartemen itu menjadi hening. Kali ini, Dazai tahu bahwa pemuda di sisinya bersungguh-sungguh dengan penuturannya. Selama ini, pemuda itu memang tidak pernah bereaksi positif dengan semua usahanya, tetapi saat ini, ia tahu bahwa pemuda itu benar-benar menolaknya.

Ternyata hal ini cukup menyakitkan baginya.

"Kenapa?"

"Karena aku tidak bisa merasakan apa yang kaurasakan," ujarnya dengan suara pelan, "aku… aku bukan manusia. Aku android. Robot. Kau tahu sendiri, android tidak punya perasaan."

Kedua alis Dazai naik diikuti rasa terkejutnya, "Oh, ya?"

" _Oui_."

Android adalah sebutan untuk robot pembantu berjenis kelamin laki-laki pada zaman itu. Sejak penciptaan droid pertama yang mampu membantu tugas sederhana seperti menyiram tanaman atau menyapu lantai, pengembangannya jadi sangat pesat. Perbedaan utama dari robot dan droid pada masa itu adalah droid memiliki visual yang benar-benar menyerupai manusia asli. Gynoid adalah versi wanita dari droid, sayang sekali penggunaannya lebih banyak untuk dijadikan robot seks.

Penuturan singkat Chuuya membuat semuanya jelas bagi Dazai. Berbeda dengan wanita yang pipinya memerah atau langsung salah tingkah ketika ia melontarkan gombalnya, Chuuya tidak bergeming. Reaksinya selalu normal dan tak ada semburat merah pada wajahnya. Akan tetapi, bagaimana dengan marah dan kesal atau perubahan intonasi dan tutur katanya? Hal ini masih membuatnya penasaran, jangan-jangan, pemuda itu hanya _belum_ tertarik kepadanya.

Atmosfer serius dihancurkan oleh tangan Dazai yang mencubit kedua pipi Chuuya sambil tertawa, "Android tipe apa? Jelly Bean? KitKat? Honey Bee? Atau _Mon Cherie_? _Mon Belle?_ "

 _Mon cherie_ artinya sayangku, _mon belle_ artinya _my beauty_ kalau tidak salah (mohon maaf, _Author_ cuma sempat belajar Bahasa Prancis dua tahun kurang lah hehe).

"Kapan sih kau bisa serius kalau aku membuat pengakuan-pengakuan seperti ini?!" Satu tangannya mendorong wajah Dazai yang tadinya ingin mengecup pipinya, "Aku android sungguhan, Keparat. Semua ini terjadi gara-gara CEO Portveloka memilih pensiun karena jatuh cinta sama penjaga warteg. Karena dia tidak menunjuk pengganti, akhirnya aku sebagai robot pelayan ditunjuk sementara untuk mengurus semua urusannya!"

"Hah? CEO Portveloka pensiun?" Pemuda dengan perban terlihat heran dan tidak percaya, "Bukannya ia masih sering hadir di konferensi atau acara-acara korporat?"

"Dia cuma bawahannya saja," ujar Chuuya, "posisi kami setara, tetapi ia lebih dominan di perusahaan. Bahkan, orang brengsek itu berani mengotak-atik program utamaku! Ia menggunakanku untuk mencari dan menyimpan jutaan data sensitif dari berbagai perusahaan, makanya aku jadi diincar, terutama ketika ada yang membocorkan bahwa aku ini android. Aku diprogram untuk memikat petinggi Guildpedia dan mengorek rahasia perusahan kalian, tapi anehnya malah kau yang tergila-gila denganku!"

Kali ini Dazai terlihat kaget sungguhan. Kedua alisnya naik tinggi, sementara pupil matanya melebar. Tiba-tiba, ekspresinya terlihat seperti sedang berpikir.

"Tapi kau makan nasi, minum wine, tidur, pup di toilet, dan lainnya, dan aku tidak pernah melihatmu menyedot listrik dari genset atau power bank sekalipun. Apakah aku harus membeli baterai di warung sebelah agar kau tetap tahan lama? Apakah kulitmu dilapisi anti gores seperti ponselku?"

"Aku tidak mungkin melakukan itu di depanmu, 'kan, apa-apaan ini, kau sepertinya sedang meledekku," keluh Chuuya kesal, "sekarang misiku gagal dan aku harus pergi sebelum orang-orang Guildpedia tahu. Aku ingin mencari programmer yang mampu menghapus semua program dan data sialan ini yang membuat hidupku tidak tenang."

"Kalau kau mau pergi jauh, aku ikut denganmu," kata Dazai sambil meraih jari-jari Chuuya. Tidak mungkin kulit selembut ini menyembunyikan kabel-kabel, baut, sirkuit, dan berbagai perangkat aneh lainnya di bawahnya, pikir Dazai _denial_. Chuuya juga bicara dengan suara yang merdu dan mengalun, bukan suara Gogolgle Translate yang kaku.

"Manusia Bodoh, kau tidak akan dapat apa-apa denganku, kau tahu sendiri robot tidak bisa memberikan keturunan."

Keduanya terdiam. Ada terbersit rasa sedih dalam sepasang netra biru terang. Kali ini, Dazai pun memandangnya penuh arti.

"Kalau kau ingin aku menjadi android pembantu untukmu," katanya sambil menghela napas, "kau harus mengatur ulang program utamaku, dan biaya sewa _programmer_ -nya sangat mahal sampai kau harus jual beberapa ginjal. Belum lagi _maintenance_ -nya, berhubung aku ini _limited edition,_ aku harus diservis secara rutin agar bisa terus bekerja dengan performa terbaikku."

"Aku bisa menjual beberapa ginjal," kata Dazai akhirnya sambil tersenyum, "bukan milikku tentunya."

"Dazai!"

"Atau kita bisa minggat ke Akihahahahabara," usul Dazai ceria sambil merangkul Chuuya, "di sana, pernikahan dengan robot seks itu legal."

"JADI AKU INI CUMA KAU ANGGAP ROBOT SEKS?!" Sepertinya, Chuuya tidak rela dibandingkan dengan robot yang seperti itu, "Brengsek kau! Jangan samakan aku dengan mereka, aku tidak diprogram untuk hal rendah seperti itu!"

"Tidak juga, aku ingin kita melakukan itu atas dasar suka sama suka, bukan karena kau mematuhiku saja..."

"DA –ZAI –OSA– MU–"

Tiba-tiba mata biru Chuuya terbalik –sekarang cuma terlihat kornea putihnya. Dazai hampir menjerit karena ini cukup menakutkan. Semua gerakan Chuuya berhenti. Mulutnya setengah terbuka seperti mau bicara, tapi yang terdengar bukan suara dia. Suara itu terdengar kaku seperti program penerjemah Gogolgle Translate.

" _NKCHU48-FR is not responding."_

" _System failed. Trying to reboot."_

"Chuuya? Kau kenapa? Kau dengar aku?" Pemuda berambut gelap berusaha tenang sambil membaringkan Chuuya yang tidak sadarkan diri di sofanya, "Chuu? Siapa itu yang bicara? Apa itu J. A. R. V. I. S.? Alexa? SIRI? Hei Pendek –maksudku, Chuuya?"

" _Reboot failed."_

"Astaga –hei, Chuuya, aku tidak bercanda –kau panas sekali sekarang, kau demam? Chuuya –lihat aku!"

" _Press F to pay respect."_

Dazai mulai panik karena tubuh Chuuya jadi kaku dan suhunya turun drastis mulai dari kaki hingga kepala. Iris birunya kembali, tetapi kedua matanya menutup perlahan. Robot itu tersenyum lemah.

" _This is so sad, Master, you might want me to play Despacito?"_

"HALOO KATAI RANPO OGURI ATSUSHI POE GIN SIAPAPUN PROGRAMMER PLIS ANGKAT TELEPON TOLONGGGG!"

Waktu itu pukul tiga dini hari dan semua orang yang diharapkannya bisa membantu tidak ada yang menjawab panggilannya. Ketika seorang yang kurang beruntung akhirnya meneleponnya kembali, ia segera membopong Chuuya ke dalam mobilnya dan tancap gas ke rumah orang itu.

Adegan di bawah ini terjadi kurang lebih satu setengah jam setelah ia meninggalkan apartemennya.

"Oke, sudah selesai, ya," kata Edgar Allan Poe sambil mematikan _laptop_ -nya dan memberikan _flash disk_ kecil ke tamunya dini hari ini, "kuingatkan lagi, dia memang tidak diprogram untuk melakukan –uhuk– hal seperti itu, jadi hal itu tidak ada di dalam _database_ -nya. Makanya dia _overheat_ karena masuk ke fase _inifinite loop_ gara-gara proses _searching_ -nya yang tidak kunjung selesai… aku sudah ganti sedikit algoritma _error handling-_ nya agar dia tidak _shut down_ tiba-tiba seperti itu. Di flash disk ini ada _error log_ dan sedikit _backup data_ , kali saja kau membutuhkan."

Cuma Poe yang mau menjawab telepon dari Dazai. Sekarang, Nakahara Chuuya terbaring di atas sofa di rumah Poe, suhu tubuhnya sudah kembali normal. Ia terlihat seperti manusia normal yang tertidur.

"...terima kasih, kau lebih jago menjelaskan hal rumit daripada Ranpo."

"Tidak masalah, itu memang pekerjaanku yang sebenarnya," di balik poni tebalnya, Poe tersenyum kecil, "aneh-aneh saja lagian. Siapa sih yang mau mendengar Despacito ketika android kesayangan mengalami _error_. Bagi mereka, _shut down_ seperti itu 'kan sama seperti mati suri."

Sekali lagi, Dazai menghela napas sambil mencuri pandang kepada pemuda berambut cerah. Ekspresi damainya saat itu membuatnya lebih tenang. Tidak sengaja pandangannya terarah ke kamar tidur Poe yang terbuka pintunya, dan rasa kantuknya langsung menyerang.

"Yang menurutku lebih aneh adalah," Dazai terlihat seperti mengintip ke ruangan itu, "kok sepertinya ada Ranpo tertidur di ranjangmu? Apa aku salah lihat?"

Wajah Poe langsung merah padam, "Ah itu –ummmdiamemangsukadirumahku– baik, baik. Kau tidak usah bayar. Cukup –uhuk– rahasiakan ini dari semua orang, oke?"

Dazai tertawa. Wah, gila sih kalau ini sampai tersebar di seluruh kantor. Sudah banyak korban _cepu_ Ranpo yang sia-sia selama ini dalam mencari-cari kelemahannya. Skandal seperti ini bisa membuat Ranpo di _-bully_ satu kantor, mungkin, siapa tahu?

Pemuda itu menggendong Chuuya yang masih terlelap pelan-pelan sambil berjalan menuju pintu.

"Baik Poe, aku pamit dulu, ya. Sampai jumpa di pernikahannya Gin."

"Ah, benar juga," ujar Poe tiba-tiba seiring ia membukakan pintu untuk Dazai, "sebaiknya kau minta bantuan Katai. Aku tidak bisa melakukan _factory reset_ kepada Chuuya seperti yang kau mau, terutama dengan sempurna… aku yakin, kalau dia sih pasti bisa. Orang dari Gogolgle, gitu lho."

Sebenarnya, Poe yakin kalau Ranpo pasti bisa melakukan hal sesulit itu, tetapi –

"Poe, lampunya matikan… aku tidak bisa tidur. Kaupikir jam berapa ini."

Edogawa Ranpo merajuk kesal dengan mata setengah tertutup lantaran menahan kantuk. Dia meninggalkan ranjangnya sambil membawa bantal guling dan mengusap-usap matanya, sementara piyamanya tidak terkancing dengan benar –

"Wah ternyata," Dazai menaikkan alis saat menangkap beberapa memar biru kecil di kulit laki-laki bertubuh kecil itu, "diam-diam, Poe agresif. Kunikida bilang –"

"SSSSH –pulang sana kau pulang," desisnya menahan malu kepada Dazai setengah mengusir sambil membanting pintu, "...iya, Ranpo, kumatikan ya. Tidur lagi, yuk."

Dazai Osamu tertawa dan memberikan lambaian perpisahan, lalu memasukkan Chuuya ke dalam mobilnya. Sepertinya, ia akan mengambil cuti lama sekali dari kantor sampai keadaan menjadi aman. Yah, setidaknya sampai Chuuya berhasil diprogram ulang oleh Katai.

 _Memangnya kenapa kalau kau robot,_ batinnya sambil tertawa kecil, _perasaanku tidak akan berubah cuma gara-gara kau ternyata hanya sebuah objek_.

Mungkin, ia akan meminta tolong kepada Katai untuk melengkapi Chuuya dengan _extension plugin_ untuk android yang berkaitan dengan perasaan. Kalau tidak salah, ia pernah lihat program seperti itu dijual di LapakMafia. Tenang saja, Kokoh Mori selalu ada di pihaknya kalau soal _deal-deal-_ an di _black market_. Ia jadi terpikir untuk mempertemukan Chuuya dengan Kokoh Mori. Memutar lagu kesukaannya di _playlist_ MP3 Player di mobilnya, ia tersenyum senang sambil bersenandung.

 _Hidupku seru sekali karena kamu, Chuuya, sayang sekali kalau aku bunuh diri sekarang._

* * *

"Kau ngobrol sama siapa sih tadi ihh," sementara itu di rumah Poe, cara bicara Ranpo seperti anak kecil sungguhan.

"Bukan siapa-siapa –hmm– mau kugendong?"

"Mau... Poe."

Poe menarik napas panjang berusaha menahan diri untuk tidak menistai Ranpo yang masuk ke mode _child-literally-cute-child_ yang hanya dimasukinya kalau sedang ngantuk berat.

"Tidur saja yuk," Poe mengacak-acak rambut Ranpo sambil menggendongnya kembali ke kamar, "besok kita makan es krim di nikahannya Mbak Gin."

"Iya."

Poe tersenyum samar.

"Anak Manis."

"Om yang Baik."

"...Ranpo, kok _om_ sih…"

* * *

 **Dari Author**

Setelah berjibaku dengan _deadline_ pekerjaan yang bertubi-tubi, akhirnya fanfiksi ini selesai juga... halo semuanya! Apa kabar, masihkah menunggu saya _update_? :'D ide cerita muncul gara-gara _author_ teringat dengan film Terminator yang sempat beken pada zamannya. Widih.

Mohon maaf apabila _fic_ ini TERLALU GARING dan tidak memiliki unsur _romance_ yang diharapkan sama sekali :') terima kasih sudah membaca, apabila ada kritik dan saran dapat disampaikan melalui fitur _review._

Semoga harimu menyenangkan :D


End file.
